Night
by Beckfan
Summary: just a story i created after a long night of watching British people play out Sherlock Holmes. based on the TV show and books


It was raining and windy when in a quiet town there was a shattering noise, down near the bottom of the hill a light streamed out onto the wet street, yelling and screaming could heard as a shadow moved out from the window.

Doctor John Watson, Inspector Lestrade and Sherlock Holmes were enjoying a dinner in the local shop celebrating another closed case, when Watson's cell phone rings. He excuses himself and steps outside,

"Dr. Watson." He says still chuckling from a joke Holmes said.

"John" said a small voice that sounded like it was crying, "it's Rachel."

"ooo well hello Rachel, it's been a long ti"...she interrupts..

"John look I don't have much time to talk... I need to know are you still in London?"

"Yes i am, Rachel what's going on?

"I can't tell you now but I will, where do you live?"

"221B Baker Street why?"

"Thats all I can ask I'll see you in a few mins. then i'll explain i promise..."

"Rachel wait!" She had hung up already, John rushed inside and told Holmes what had just gone down and without paying the bill they left and called a cab to head home. It only takes them 10 mins. to get home, just in time to see another cab pull in right behind them and a young 17 year old girl step out of the cab and goes running into Watsons arms, he had no idea what would come next but what he did know was that his sisters only daughter was here in London in his arms.

After paying both cabs, Rachel, Watson, Lestrade and Holmes went inside. Holmes and Lestrade sprinted up the stairs saying that they would start some tea leaving the two to talk and figure out what was going on.

"Rachel? Will you please explain to me now what is going on now."

"Ok yes now i can, Its my dad, hes not what he was like before he got married, he drinks and smokes and he is just not the person Sarah married, hes hes..." She starts to cry.

"He has hurt you, hasn't he?" Said Sherlock coming down the stairs followed by Lestrade.

She goes white and limp Watson gives Sherlock the look and supports her. They assist each other and work to get her up the stairs and up to the couch. Thats when Holmes comes to the conclusion.

"She was beaten, no correction, is being beaten."

Watson gives him a surprised look and then sees what he means, she has black and blue bruises all over her arms and some even on her face, "How could this have happened? I mean I was at the wedding and there was no indication of this and all the times that i had called! Rachel? how could this have happened?"

"I'm so sorry John we wanted to tell you every time you called but he was always there and there was nothing we could do about it."

"So when he was hurting your mother you tried to sneak out but he caught you, and so you tried a different time and this time your mom helped you by trying to hurt him and shattering a window, I can tell it was window by the cut on your forearm, you had to jump to get out and landed on the broken glass on the grass. thats when you got out and stole your fathers phone to call Watson, after that you caught a cab and headed to London because that was the last place he said was living! And here you are. "

"Wow that was a little scary but thats true. I'm sorry John i really am."

Lestrade who has been standing in the background is now digging into his pocket and gets out a walkie-talkie.

"Watson? Do you know the address of the house? Or I guess Rachel, do you know?

Rachel looked from the three of them and said, "64B Vauxhall Grove, Stevenage."

"Rachel, you're safe now and I don't want you to worry anymore ok, i'm going to contact the police department down there and have them sent to the house right away to get your mother out of there ok?"

"Thanks Insporter." Said both Watson and Rachel.

On the other side of town back in the house that Rachel had just come from more shouting and yelling could be heard, everyone know that there was something fishy going on at the house but no one was willing to find out what it was. And so went on the horrid night, and would go on until the sun was just starting to come over the hill and start to shrink the puddles of water that could be found on the corner of the streets.

Lestrade had gotten hold of the local police and they were on their way to the house to save the mother. What they would find was something no officer ever want to find, her mother died, laying naked in a drying pool of bark red blood. After that night Rachel would come to stay with Watson and Holmes, working a few cases with them but mostly helping out Miss. Hodson whenever she need to assistance which was becoming more and more. After about two years of Rachel living with them, Miss. Hodson who passed away on Holmes birthday but not before helping Rachel put the finishing touches on to Holmes' cake. The funeral so shortly after that. And so the boys headed off to another case well Rachel and Gladstone stayed at the house. It was a few weeks later a news story broke. There has been a murder downtown, who police did not know. I had just finished making breakfast for the boys when they walked in dripping wet.


End file.
